Reborn
by aarcasaca
Summary: They belong to completely different worlds. He is rich and successful, but emotionally unavailable because of a past full of scars. She faces the everyday problems with optimism even when she suffers the abuse of a perverse man. They will find each other, opening a path for the most powerful feeling they've ever known. Can two so different people reborn together? Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! First of all I want to make something clear: the story **DOESN´T** belong to me. The original belongs to **DaniCaro10 **(Here is the link to her Bio: www . fanfiction u / 5409953 / DaniCaro10). She is an amazing writer and the story is wonderful, so I asked her to let me translate it so more people could enjoy it, **Thank you Dani**. **English is not my native language**, but I'll try and do my best. Leaving this straight:

_**Disclaimer: The story belongs to DaniCaro10 and the characters to E.L James. I own nothing ;).**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Get up dammit!"

The loud thud in the door and the strong voice startle me awake; suddenly I feel my blanket being ripped away from me and without time to react, a hand snakes around my arm getting me forcefully out of bed.

"You better hurry up and wake up the brat to go to work"

I nod twice so he knows I´m on my five senses. After giving me one of his lascivious looks, he leaves my room and I release the breath I was holding; taking my hand to my chest to try to calm my heart, I turn around to look at my still sleeping little brother. Theodore has a really heavy sleep. I feel really sorry to have to wake him up, but I have to before Jack comes back to do it himself.

"Ted, is time to get up", I say softly shaking his shoulder. "Ted, come on."

He begins to move and slowly opens his eyes, so blue just like mine. He looks at my face and after a few seconds he smiles, my beautiful boy. I give him a kiss in the forehead as he stretches.

"Good morning, Ana" he says yawning

"Good morning, Ted; hurry up… before Jack comes back".

Rapidly, he looks for his towel and tooth brush and runs to the bathroom. Just like every day, a lump forms in my throat when I watch him get ready. I feel like I'm being selfish, _this is not the life I want for him_, but I don't want to be away either, I can't take the idea of not seeing my boy and I know he feels the same.

Then an annoying voice takes me out of my musings, "What are you doing standing there Anastasia?" I watch her in my bedroom door while she puts her long dark her into a ponytail; wearing short jeans and a blue shirt she looks at me with contempt.

"Jack and I are hungry, move" She leaves without saying anything else. Running to the bathroom after Teddy gets out, I brush my teeth, take a shower and put on a pair black jeans and a white sweater with my name in the right side and the cafeteria's name in the other; the sleeves have pink stripes just as the collar. I work there in the mornings, the pay is not good and sometimes the tips are bad too but at least are something to bring home.

"Anastasia!" Jack's shout resound in the house and I roll my eyes_, couldn't they just wait a few minutes?_ I put on my black converse and head to the kitchen to make breakfast.

In a small round table are Teddy, Jack and Elizabeth, Jack's whore, waiting for breakfast. After a few minutes I serve scrambled eggs and toasts.

The house isn't really big, the kitchen is small too. In the living room there are just a couch, a chair and the radio that jack uses to listen to the games, and the results of horse gambling. We don´t live in total poverty, but we could definitely do better without Jack's addictions. But, what can I do?

_Absolutely nothing._

Elizabeth is the first to get up, leaving the plate in the table she looks at me and says "Do not be late today". After that, she leaves.

While I wash the dishes I feel Jack's eyes on my back "Theodore, go wash your hands"

A shudder runs down my back when I hear him and without looking I know that Teddy complied. Damn it! I can feel his disgusting eyes on me.

"Oh Anastasia, you have no idea how much we can enjoy together!"

I feel my stomach lurch to the words. I hate that, I hate this house and I HATE the man that was my uncle and don´t do anything else but molest me; in fact, Elizabeth is the only reason he hasn't raped me, yet.

"I'm ready Ana" Teddy says entering the kitchen.

Leaving the dishes I turn back to pick up my bag and when I pass by Jack he grabs my ass. Clenching my jaw I take Ted's hand and get out of the house as fast as possible. I can feel the wind on my face and taking a deep breath I begin to walk to take Teddy to the car wash and then keep going to the cafeteria.

Theodore is only 10 years old, he should be in school and having fun with his friends, but that isn't the case: Jack make us work so he could pay for his "habits". He was loser, just spending the entire day snoozing in the couch while the three of us work for him.

Elizabeth owns a small bar; I work for her at nights as a waitress. I could never sell my body like many of the girls who work there do. I hate Elizabeth as much as I hate Jack, but I am thankful that she is always there; Jack knows that if he abused me Elizabeth would kick him out, so he hasn't taken the chance. But I wasn´t so sure anymore. Lately he watches me more, he touches me more. The thought of what could happen scares me to death. I feel Ted squeezing my hand, I see his worried eyes.

"Teddy, what's wrong?"

"I don't like the way he looks at you… or the way he touches you" He says ashamed.

I sigh. "I don't like it either, but we have to endure it…"

"But for how long?" he suddenly asks letting my hand go. "What are we waiting for? That he finally snaps and rapes you?"

I can see the pain in his eyes, Oh my beautiful boy! At his age he should just worry about school and play, but he knows more than anyone about the danger we are in. He grew up really fast, forced by the circumstances and Jack. I know Ted is worried about me; I am worried about him too, but I am afraid. If I speak they will separate us.

"I know is dangerous Ted; but if we leave, where are we going to go?" he looks at me with intense pleading eyes " If we leave, Jack will call the social workers, they are going to take you away from me because you are still a minor and I don't have the means to rise you. Is that what you want? That someone keeps us apart?

He stilled "NO! I want to stay with you Ana; but… I'm scared"

I give him a sad smile "I'm scared too"

I crouch next to him to hug him better; I have to find a way to get rid of Jack, but how? He has everything in his favor.

I leave Ted in the car wash, he doesn´t earn much but he has to "contribute". I keep walking to the cafeteria, distracted and thinking how everything would be different if my parents were alive. The sound of a horn followed by the screech of breaks startled me, I look to my right and as if everything is in slow motion I watch the black Audi getting close to me. I jump back and fall in the pavement.

My butt hurts and a cold shudder runs across my skin_. That car almost hit me!_ I thanked God that it stopped just in time, so I try to calm down. I hear the doors open but I don't pay attention, I am more worried about having something broken than for the idiot driving the car. Being injured isn't an option; _I could not stay at home._ Fortunately everything is in its place, except my butt. I try to get up but big strong hands take me softly by my arm.

"Are you ok?"

I look at him to answer, but a pair of beautiful grey eyes leaves me mute. My God! Such an attractive man! He is wearing and elegant black suit, a light blue shirt and a darker blue tie. His red-brown hair is all over the place and he is young, really young. It takes me a few seconds to realize he is waiting for an answer, I get up quickly.

"I…" I hesitate. I'm having a difficult time processing what he is saying; I can't stop looking at him.

"Are you alright? Does something hurt?"

"No, don't worry, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you didn't get hurt?" He insists, but I know he is just being polite.

"Really I'm fine, you have nothing to worry about…" I assure him, while I try to keep myself together.

He exhales a sigh of relief. "Ok, that's good, I was just picturing myself taking you to the hospital… you should be more careful crossing the street"

"Yes! God I'm so sorry!"

He smiles. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore, you are ok and nothing serious happened." I look at him until the horn of another car sounds asking us to move. "Get in the car, I'll take you…"

I frown because he isn't asking; he is giving me an order. I was going to say no, but I am already late, and a ride is just what I need. So I ignored his attitude and get in the car.

The handsome stranger gets in after me. The guy driving is in his mid-thirties, has a buzz cut and is watching us in the rearview. He starts the car when the handsome stranger gives him the order.

"That is Taylor, my driver…" The man bowed his head greeting. "I´m Christian Grey"

"Anastasia Steele"

I shake his hand in response, feeling a tingle run through my body and instantly pull it back. _That was weird_! _I hope he didn't notice_. I fix my eyes in the front seat but I can't help but glance at him occasionally. He is so hot! He is looking at me too and I start to get nervous. _Oh my God this is crazy!_ _What if he is a rapist or something?_ I bit my lip to try to refrain my smile at the thought. _Well too late for that!_ But I didn't feel any kind of uneasiness; I didn't feel what I feel with Jack.

I see him shifting at my side and turn his head to the front. I relax immediately but feel disappointed too. Suddenly an absurd crazy idea crosses my mind. Maybe he can help me! He look like the kind of man that could accomplished anything, maybe he might be able to rescue us from Jack.

If I am going to run away, someone like him would be the right person to help!

_A total stranger! Yes, definitely an absurd crazy idea!_

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please leave your comments_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! Thank you so much for your support. Please remember the original story belongs to DaniCaro10, I'm just the "interpreter" hehehe.

If you notice any kind of error in my spelling or grammar please let me know! I would like to improve them!

_**Disclaimer: The story belongs to DaniCaro10 and the Characters to E. L. James. I own nothing**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

What would happen if I tell him my story? _Would he help us? _I don´t know him at all, just his name but, in my desperation, doesn't sound like such a bad idea. _What is the chance to run into someone with this apparent power? _In my world that chance doesn´t exist. But here I am, in his car. What if he gives me a well-paid job? I could keep Teddy with me. _I wouldn´t need Jack._

"Well, Ms. Steele. Where are you going?" His voice brings me back, _a really beautiful voice._

"To Coffee Express please, just three blocks form here"

"Taylor let's take Ms. Steele first"

"Yes Sir"

While we drive to the cafeteria, my idea of asking Christian for help completely disappeared. I can´t risk telling him without knowing him, I don´t know how he would react. What if Teddy and I end up away from each other because of my rashness? That is not an option. _Never!_

The silence was so awkward that I'm thanking God because we finally arrived. When I turn around to say goodbye he is intensely looking at me again. My heart is beating so fast that I think is going to explode. _What is it with this man and this reaction he provokes in me?_

"Thank you very much for the ride Mr. Grey; I apologize for the inconvenience" I am sincerely grateful, but also feeling that my last chance of freedom is slipping away.

"It wasn´t an inconvenience Ms. Steele" Suddenly, he is closing the space between us making my body completely conscious of his presence. "In fact, I really would like a good cup of coffee. Turn around here Taylor"

"Sir?"

"Stay close please. I'll call you when I'm done"

"Yes Sir" Taylor answered, serious as always.

"Thank you so much Taylor" I tell him with a smile.

"It´s been a pleasure, Ms. Steele"

I get out of the car and walk to the cafeteria completely conscious about the beautiful man walking behind me. We get in together and I'm praying to the heavens for being in time. The small cafeteria has white walls and white and black floors; three of the twelve wooden tables were occupied and two of the five stools in the counter.

"Take a sit Mr. Grey; I'll be back in no time to take your order"

"I would like to sit in the counter Ms. Steele"

I watch him sitting in one of the stools, his long legs reaching the floor with no effort, even when the chair is really tall. All the women present are completely mesmerized, staring at him; and how not, his presence was outstanding in the modesty of the place.

Mila, one of the other waitresses, walks to him with a flirty attitude. Pulling his long hair back and smiling she asks? "What can I do for you?" God! _I'm completely sure she isn't talking about coffee!_

"You don't have to bother, Ms. Steele is taking care of everything" He answers her, politely.

_Oh my! He wants me! _And then I feel ridiculous for being excited about that. He probably wants me because he brought me here and already kind of knows me. Anyway, Mila's disappointed face just made my day.

"Ana, come here and do your job" she tells me with rage.

I head to the small door in the counter, put my bag in the back and go to Mr. Hotness. He is looking at me with a smile on his eyes, maybe he thinks that rejecting Mila was funny, _I know it was funny for me._

"What can I get you, Mr. Grey" I ask with a polite smile. I think I saw his eyes shine when I said those words. He smiles before he answers.

"An Espresso please, and some cookies"

I serve his coffee in a porcelain cup, then take a small plate and put it in in front of him with the cookies and the cup of coffee. He gives another of his wonderful smiles while he takes the cup to his lips.

"How long have you been working here Ms. Steele" He asks after taking some coffee.

"About four years…"

"How old are you?"

"Mmm… Nineteen" I answer a little taken aback by the question

He frowns slightly "Are you studying?"

"Is this some kind of interrogation Mr. Grey?" I don't like where this is going, I know I was thinking about asking for his help, but I don´t know him. I'm seeing things clearer now. I have to be cautious. It's not only my life; Teddy's life is a stake too.

"No, not at all. If it sounded like that, I apologize" He says completely unfazed by my little panic attack. While eating his cookie his cellphone starts ringing, he takes it out of his left pocket and answers, "Grey" he says curtly, waits a few seconds before he speaks again. "Yes, I'm on my way" He looks at his expensive silver watch,_ dare to say platinum?_ "I'll be there in a half an hour" He hangs up and calls a new number. I can´t help but watch his beautiful face when he is distracted on the phone. "Taylor, come to pick me up"

_God! He is as pedant as attractive. _ I can´t believe the way he speaks to his employees. He drinks all his coffee and leaves the cup in the counter.

"How much do I own you Ms. Steele?"

"Twenty dollars Mr. Grey" He nods and gives me twenty and a hundred. I look at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Keep the other one Ms. Steele, you deserve a good tip" A horn sounds in the outside. "That's Taylor; it's been a true pleasure to meet you. See you tomorrow"

He takes the other two cookies with a napkin and says goodbye nodding at me. I watch him walk out the door and get in the car. _Wait… See you tomorrow?! _Shit! Is he coming back? _Calm down Ana! _ I say to myself. Maybe that just slipped out of his mouth, it is impossible that someone like him would come back to a place like this.

"Ana! Where did you find a man like that?" Donna walks to me elated. She is one of the only three friends I have. Her hair is brown and short and her green eyes are gently looking at me. I tell her about my little incident with Mr. Grey and how he ended up here.

"Oh god! I want to be almost hit by a man like that too!"

"Yeah, He is kind of attractive" I shrug nonchalantly.

"You don´t know who he is, do you?" Mila looks at us resting against the small door. " I can't believe you got in in his car and you didn´t know who he was"

"Christian Grey, Isn't?" I ask confuse,_ is he famous?_

"Yes, that is his name", She release a huge sigh and says resigned "He is Seattle's most eligible bachelor plus the richest business man in the U.S. His father is Carrick Grey, One of the most prestigious lawyers of the country".

_Holy cow! I know he has money but I never imagined he could swim in it_. I look at Donna and she is as perplexed as me. It seems I'm not the only one who doesn't know a thing about American high society. _ Not that I actually care about that kind of stuff anyway._

When the manager tells us to stop chit-chatting, we come back to work. It doesn´t matter how much I try, Christian Grey is always on my mind. _And that is how is going to be for a long time._

When I arrive home, Jack is on the couch in the living room, several beer bottles all over the floor, and of course, horse races on the radio. He looks at my body form bottom to top; shuddering I go to him to give him the tips, except Christian's.

"Today wasn´t a good day, right?"

"No, tips were really bad" I say hoping I can go to my room to hide the one hundred bill. "I´ll go change to make lunch before Elizabeth and Teddy arrive.

"Ana, put on the blue shorts and the white tank top" He orders, sipping his beer.

I take a deep breath and swallow the bile threatening in my throat. I want to throw up, scream, run away from here; but he is drunk, if I don´t do what he says he is going to beat me up. I nod and he gives me a disgusting smile; then I change to the clothes he wants.

He sits in one of the kitchen's chairs to watch me cook. I am disgusted and shuddering; my body is in maximum alert, the state I always am when I'm is his presence.

"Ana, you have a great ass…" he says with no shame.

_God please! Make Elizabeth get home soon. _Lately, he is taking more risks; I'm more scared now than I ever was. When Elizabeth and Ted arrive home, he takes her for a deep aggressive kiss which she happily receives; Ted runs to me, uncomfortable. I hate when they behave like that in front of him.

When lunch is ready, the four of us start to eat in silence, but my mind is far away from here. I'm thinking about brown-red hair and gray eyes. _What is he doing right now? Is he really going to the cafeteria tomorrow?_ An excited chill runs through my body at the thought of seeing him tomorrow. _I have to stop this, it's not sane._

"Anastasia!" Elizabeth's scream makes me jump.

"What is it?"

"I've been calling you forever, in what world are you?" _In Christian Grey's world._

I turn to her annoyed, and Jack gives me a suspicious look. _Oh God, NO! _The last thing I need is to wake up Jack's curiosity. "It´s nothing Elizabeth, what were you saying?"

"Hurry up with your food; I need you to help me to get the bar ready"

_Ok, good_. Get out of here is all I want right now. After washing the dishes, we go to the bar. I clean up the tables and sort the glasses in the counter. After getting everything ready I run to the dressing room to take a shower and put on my uniform: black stockings, a black short and a shining red corsé with black ribbons and a pair of heels.

Malú, one of my friends (who also works in the bar) does my makeup. I hate makeup, but it's part of the uniform, so I have to suck it up.

"It´s something wrong, Ana"

"No, why?"

"You are very distracted"

I sigh, _stupid and perfect Christian grey!_ Why does he have to make my mind fly to the moon? I just can´t stop thinking about him, but who can blame me, I doubt any straight women could take him out of her mind.

"It's nothing, just… stuff"

"Did Jack try something?"

"No Malú, I'm fine…" I smile reassuringly. She nods but I know she doesn´t believe me.

I look like a slut, _just like every night_. Most of the men in the bar are old and perverts and more than once, _just like every night,_ try to over step the mark with me. But I know the security guys always have my back. None of them are going to make do something I don´t want. I attend the tables, clean the place and do the rounds asking people what they need, while loud music resounds in the place.

When we come back home, at three in the morning, Jack is fast asleep in the couch while Teddy is picking up the bottles. I take the bag and tell him to go to sleep. After cleaning everything up, I go to my room.

I wash my face and put on my pajama. I lie next to Ted trying to sleep when the moans and the screeching bed begin, _just like every night_. _Oh God, not again! Why can they be quieter?! _ I look at Teddy and he is hiding his face, totally ashamed. I'm sure he is trying his best to fall sleep… _and dream, with a better life._

_I´ll do whatever it takes to get us out of here. Hope is all I have, and I won´t give up._

* * *

I put on my converse while teddy is fixing his hair. When he leaves the room I take the one hundred bill and hide it in my underwear drawer. Maybe if I gather enough money I can get out of here sooner. _How long will that take, Months? Years? _I sigh, I won´t resolve anything standing here, and I have to hurry up before jack starts screaming.

After breakfast, Elizabeth leaves first as always, Ted leaves the kitchen to wash his hands and I wash the dishes under jack's stare.

"You know Ana? You, Teddy and I can go far away from here" He says, surprising me.

"Did the beers from yesterday affect your head Jack?" I ask trying to push down mi rising panic "You would never abandon Elizabeth".

"Maybe I can make enough money to go… maybe I have a business somewhere"

I look at him shocked. Was he serious? Oh shit! If that is truth I'm lost, I would never be able to get rid of him. In that moment Teddy comes in the kitchen, I run to take his hand and _just like every day, _Jack grabs my ass.

I leave Teddy in the car wash and keep walking to the cafeteria, when I'm getting close to the place where Christian's car almost hit me, I can help but think about him. _ Will I see him today, or any other day? _I am so inside my head when a horn makes me jump. The same black Audi is getting close to me. When the car stops the back door is open by the same man that has been steeling my thoughts the last twenty four hours.

Christian Grey is standing in front of me, with all his business man beauty. _So unbelievable hot! _He is wearing a dark gray suit, white shirt and gray tie. I must have a really stunned face because he is watching me amused.

"Good morning Ms. Steele"

"Mr. Grey? What are you doing here?"

"Is morning and I fancy a coffee, so I thought… Why not wait Ms. Steele and go together to the cafeteria?"

I´m sure I look like an idiot and he is having fun with that. He opens the door bowing his head and inviting me in. I force myself to move and Christian gets in behind me.

"Good morning Taylor"

"Good morning Ms. Steele"

We drive to the cafeteria in absolute silence. I don´t know what to say, in fact I have no idea what is he doing here. _ What is he playing at? _Even when I find really weird that he was waiting for me, my main emotion is excitement. Right there I realize how much I wanted to see him.

Once we get in the cafeteria I see Mila and Donna staring at us completely stunned. I can´t hold on and burst on laughter. Mila spins around furious and Donna winks at me smiling wickedly.

"You have a beautiful laugh Ms. Steele" He whispers in my ear.

_Damn!_ I swallow and look at him, his gray eyes are on me and he is smiling that smile that I hope will be portrayed for the enjoyment of all the future generations. He keeps walking to the counter. Meanwhile I try to put myself together. I feel like I'm hyperventilating, my hands are sweating, my stomach is in knots but not in a bad way, _not in a jack´s way; this is what people call butterflies!_

When I arrive to the counter I ask "An espresso and cookies?"

"Please Ms. Steele"

I put the coffee and the cookies in front of him, feeling really nervous. He takes a sip of his coffee and then a bite of the cookie and I'm just watching him like an idiot, _again!_

"Do you live near here Ms. Steele?"

"Anastasia" He lifts an eyebrow looking at me. "Well you can call me Ana… Like everybody else"

"I prefer to keep this formal Ms. Steele"

Of course, he doesn´t want to give the wrong impression. _And I, like a fool, asking him to call me by my first name._

"You haven´t answered my question Ms. Steele…" he says taking the second cookie to his mouth. "Do you live close?"

"Yes, I few blocks from here"

"Are you an only daughter?"

"Mmm no… I have a little brother"

"And what about your parents?"

"Do you want more coffee Mr. Grey?" I ask, trying to change the subject. "More cookies?"

"Are you trying to avoid the questions Ms. Steele?"

I don´t know what to say, this man really confuses me. He wants to keep formalities, like if he wants to put a barrier between us, but at the same time asks all this personal questions.

"Ana!" I turn around at the sound of my name and find my friend José standing by the door, giving me his best smile. I run to him with my arms open. He gives me a tight hug, lifting me from the floor. _ I really missed him!_

"When did you come back?" I ask him, excited.

"Last night, I really wanted to come to see you, but I was tired" he apologizes.

"No, it's Ok. I'm so happy you are here!" In that moment Christian clears his throat.

"Could you bring me more coffee Ms. Steele?" He asks me with a tight face. I nod and say to José "Would you wait a little?"

"I just came to say hi, I have things to do… But I'll see you tonight!"

He gives me a kiss in the forehead and leaves. I come back to the counter where Christian was waiting a little impatient. I take his cup of coffee and refill it.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry?"

"The young man you spoke with… Is he your boyfriend?"

"José? No… he is just a friend" I say smiling.

Christian nods. After finishing his coffee and his cookies, he asks me "Do you have a cellphone Ms. Steele?"

"No… No, I don't" I say blushing.

He looks at me surprised, but how not? What normal nineteen year old girl didn't have a phone? But I wasn´t a normal girl, far from it. I am submitted to the will of Jack and Elizabeth. I only have enough money for food and very few clothes. I can allow myself to have a phone.

Christian pulls out his wallet asking how much he owns and giving me another one hundred dollars tip. I want to protest but I know that would be futile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Steele" He says hanging up his phone. "Have a nice day"

"You too, Mr. Grey" I tell him stunned by his gesture.

When I come back home, Jack is nowhere to be seen. I feel relieve until I remember his words _"Maybe I can make enough money to go… maybe I have a business somewhere" _

I try to forget that and enjoy making lunch at ease. Today I have lunch only with Elizabeth and Ted.

Jack arrives home right before we leave to the bar. I leave his food ready and walk out with Elizabeth to prepare the place. After taking a shower I put on my uniform, blue this time, and get out to begin with the night.

After a few hours I see José in a corner, rejecting the girls that are "hitting on him". Because Elizabeth is distracted serving drinks, I make my way to him.

"Hello stranger" I say sitting in front of him.

"Hi Ana, you look spectacular… As always"

"Don´t say that… you know I hate this"

"I know, I'm sorry. How is Ted? How have you been?"

"As well as we can José" I say looking at the table. " Jack scares me more everyday".

He and Malú are the only ones who know the truth about my situation. I met José at the cafeteria and little by little we formed a beautiful friendship. He has a passion for photography, and after a congress a friend of him brought him here. He recognized me and I told him everything.

"You have to get out of that house Ana. It´s not safe for you or Ted to stay there"

"I know José but you know the consequences of leaving that house. I would loss Ted"

"Do you prefer that he lives in a house where the only thing he does is to work and watch you being abuse? They are abusing of him too Ana and you know it. The best for him is to find another family, even if that takes him away from you. Is the only chance both of you have of a better future. Come with me Ana" I look at him, shocked, but he keeps talking. "You can stay with me, both of you can have a new beginning"

I keep my head down while I think about his words. _Is this really the best for Ted?_

* * *

_**Again, thank you all for the support. I hope you are enjoying the story. I'm translating one chapter at a time, but I promise I'll do everything to post at least one chapter a week.**_

_**Let me know what you think and review. Remember, the story belongs to DaniCaro10.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! First of all I want to thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites! I´m really sorry for the delay, but here it is. Remember:

_**Disclaimer: The story belongs to DaniCaro10 and the Characters to E. L. James. I own nothing**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"I have to keep working" I tell José while I get up rapidly.

"Ana, I know this is difficult for you. But please think about it." He insists.

I nod before I leave to attend the tables. Tonight I spent too much time with José, and I don´t want Elizabeth to notices. _ I´m definitely not in the mood to be "chastised"._

The night is slower than what I´d have like it to be. There are so many things in my head, that I´m having a hard time focusing in anything. When the night finally ended and we arrive home, I find Ted cleaning Jack´s mess again (this time his puke). Surely he just drank to the point he couldn´t even handle it in his stomach. But at least we would have a quiet night. _The pervert asshole is already asleep, Thank God._

Elizabeth goes to sleep leaving Teddy and me cleaning the living room. _My poor boy. _ This just makes me think harder about Jose's words. _My little brother deserves so much better._

When we are finally in bed, I notice Ted´s face.

"What´s wrong baby boy?" _Apart the freaking obvious._

"Do you think it will be possible to leave this place someday?"

I almost can´t swallow the tears, he wants out as much as I do, but I don´t know what to do. _God, why does this have to be so hard? I just want to get pass this and live a decent live with him._

"Teddy I've been thinking and we could leave this place if we talk with a social worker"

"What?" I see his eyes open wide reflecting the panic he feels. "You want to be without me?"

"No, of course not! But you could have a family, a better future"

"You are my family, Ana" He whispers, tears rolling down his face. "You can´t leave me, I don´t want to be without you. I don´t care if we have to stay, but please just don´t go away"

"Hush baby boy" I say, brushing away his tears. "I won´t leave, I will find another way and we will stay together"

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now get some sleep, it´s later than usual. Have a good night"

* * *

I watch myself in the mirror and frown, _I look like shit. _My hair is a mess; the dark circles around my eyes are prominent and I´m paler than usual. _Just awful! _Forgetting about my aspect, I finish getting ready and go down to make breakfast. Jack isn´t up yet. _Hurray to hangovers!._ _At least he won't grope me today._

After leaving Teddy in the carwash I head to my favorite corner. My stomach flips when I see the Audi and I do a little dance in my head. _OMG! He is here again! _Taylor is out of the car and he opens the door for me. I know I´m smiling like a loony, but I can´t help it.

"Good morning, Ms. Steele"

"Hi Taylor!" _Way to cheerful! Calm down Ana!_

I slide in the back seat without a doubt. When I turn around I see him, with a super elegant suit and his fingers caressing his lips, _He is so hot and handsome… and so hot. _ When our eyes meet he gives me a beautiful smile that I correspond.

"Good morning Ms. Steele, how did you sleep?"

"Good morning Mr. Grey. I slept well Thank you, And you?"

"I don´t think you did, you look very tired" He says a little concerned

"It was a late night at home and I didn´t get much sleep. But I´m fine really" I lie a little. _A lot_

He nods. Suddenly, he gets down and picks up a little silver box with a blue ribbon. He gives it to me. "It´s a little gift for you"

I take the box, a little shocked. _Christian Grey is giving me a gift!_ Why? I look at him and he seems amused by my expression. Finally I open the box and my eyes almost fell of my face. _An iphone? A freaking iphone!_

"As I said, it´s a gift. You told me you didn´t have a phone. I wanted to give you one"

"But… Why?"

"No questions Ms. Steele. Just know I want you to have it"

"I can´t take this… This is crazy"

"No, it´s a phone and a gift… Do you always act like this when someone gives you a gift?"

"This is not _just a normal_ gift Mr. Grey"

"Why not? Is there anything that says what a normal gift is and what isn´t?" He asks annoyed. "I can allow myself to give the phone to you. I don´t see anything wrong with it"

"Why do you give something like this?"

"Because I can" Because he can? What kind of answer is that? "Plus I´d like for us to be… something like friends, and this way is easier for me to keep in touch"

"Friends that called each other Mr. and M.s?"

"I said _something like_, not friends exactly. Is just a gift; stop making such a fuzz about it and accept it!"

"But is just that…"

"I won´t take it back. If you don´t want it give it to someone else or throw it away… or whatever you think is best" He says waiving his hand dismissively. _Now he is really annoyed!_

"I´ll accept it. You shouldn´t have bother Mr. Grey. Thank you"

He nods and smiles satisfied with my answer. Then he slides in the seat, getting closer to me and starts explain the basic functions of the phone while Taylor keep driving.

I try to pay attention, _I really try!_ But I have this thing in my stomach and a tingling in my skin and the only thing I can think is: _ he wants to keep in touch with me. _ I´m excited; even if I don't know what he means with _something like friends._

Like the days before, Christian gets in the cafeteria with me. I could see the envy plastered in Mila´s face and the smile in Donna´s.

Christian takes his now habitual seat while I prepare his order. After two cups of coffee and five cookies, he says goodbye, gives me the one hundred dollars tip and leaves to work.

A few minutes later I start hearing a beeping but I ignore it. _Huh?_ Donna touches my shoulder and I look at her confused, but she is pointing at my bag.

"The sound is coming out form there. Did you buy a cellphone, Ana?" I nod, take my bag and star looking for the iphone. "That´s great! Don´t forget to give me the num…" She stops when she sees the phone "Holy crap! Who the hell did you rob Ana!?"

"I didn´t rob anyone, Donna!" I defend myself but then blush a little. "It´s a gift…"

"A gift?... from whom?

"Who do you think?" Mila says "Christian Grey" She turn to me with contempt and ask "What kind of relationship do you have with him? It´s very suspicious the he comes everyday morning here with you. Are you sleeping with him?"

"Whatever I do or don´t do doesn´t concern you. Stop sticking your nose in my business and get a life Mila"

I leave the cafeteria to calm down; I am just about to throw the coffee at her face. She can think whatever she wants, but I won´t tolerate her questioning. _The envious bitch!_

When I look at the phone I see a text from Christian. _Oh God! Ohgodohgod_

_**Christian Grey: I´m glad you accepted the phone; it will be easier for us to communicate. I hope you enjoy your day.**_

I sigh. _Well he practically forced me to accept it! _ I tip a quick answer

_**Anastasia Steele: you didn´t leave me much choice, I couldn´t leave the phone in the trash. But thank you again, like I say you shouldn´t have bother. I hope you have a good day too.**_

A few minutes later the phone beeps again

_**Christian Grey: It wasn´t a bother Ms. Steele. Like I said, I can allow myself to do it. BTW, I´d like to take you to dinner tonight and I won´t accept a no for an answer.**_

_Oh shit! What the hell am I going to do! _ I don´t have time for myself. I have to work tonight and even if I haven´t Jack would never let me out. _Come on Ana! You know you want to go! You´ll think of something!_

_**Anastasia Steele: I accept your invitation Mr. Grey. But I have a condition.**_

_**Christian Grey: what condition?**_

_**Anastasia Steele: we meet at the usual place**_

_**Christian grey: I don´t like that condition.**_

_**Anastasia Steele: Then I won´t be able to go Mr. Grey.**_

This is something I can´t concede. _I don´t even know how I´m going to sneak out, he can´t show up at the house!_ After long minutes, when I was already thinking the dinner wasn´t happening anymore, I receive a new text.

_**Christian Grey: You are a stubborn woman, Ms. Steele… Ok, It will be as you say. I´ll see you there at eight sharp. I´ll be waiting.**_

_Holy cow! I have a date with Christian Grey!_

* * *

Please leave you reviews… if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guys I'm really sorry for this awful delay. I'll do everything within my power for this not to happen again. **_

_**Disclaimer: The story belongs to DaniCaro10 and the Characters to E. L. James. I own nothing **_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

I spent all morning thinking about the excuse I am going to give to Elizabeth and Jack. When I left the cafeteria at noon I came up with one.

When I arrived home, Jack was sitting in the coach and I went straight to the kitchen. Since I start making lunch I've been repeating the lie in my head over and over again, I need them to believe me, _I want to see Christian tonight_.

While making lunch, Jacks gets in the kitchen and grabs my ass, I don't say anything I need him happy but every time he touches me I die a little.

Elizabeth and Ted arrive sometime later. I'm nervous and praying for them to believe me. When we are finally at the table I decide is time to talk.

"Elizabeth, today I need the night off"

"Excuse me?" She asks annoyed. "Do you think you can have a night off?"

Jack gives me a suspicious look "Why would you need a night off, Anastasia?"

"Donna, a friend from the cafeteria, has some neighbors that are moving, but they need someone to help them pack and clean… They are going to pay me two hundred dollars to help"

"Two hundred?" Jack asks with interest.

"Yes, they are in a hurry and well… I think we can use the money"

"We have a lot of work at the bar" Elizabeth insists.

"I can help you clean and get everything ready, but I need to leave around six thirty"

"Let her go Liz, that money will be very useful"

I felt my sigh of relief, I had been so submissive all these years, doing everything they asked me and never protested I can only guess that was why Jack did not suspect anything. He would never think that I was giving an excuse to go out with a man.

I went to my room and took one of the hundred dollar bills. I accompanied Elizabeth to the bar and began to clean the tables. I needed to ask Malú to help me get ready for may date.

I was nervous, excited and full of expectations for that night. At that moment I realized how much I liked him and I was anxious to see him. That scared me. I seized the moment when Elizabeth was distracted to approach Malu.

"I need a favor, Malu"

"Sure Ana. What do you need?"

"I have a date tonight" when I saw her face I covered her mouth in time to prevent her from screaming. "Malu is a secret no one can know"

"How are you going to escape?"

"I don´t need to scape, I gave them an excuse and asked permission."

"Did Jack let you go?"

"Yes, I said I would gain two hundred dollars so he couldn't say no"

"How are you gonna get two hundred dollars Ana?"

"It doesn´t matter. Will you help me? Maybe you have a dress and shoes I can borrow, some makeup too, please. You live close to where I´m supposed to meet him."

-Of Course, I'll tell Elizabeth that I need a few things and we can go" She gave me a hug and looked at me. "I'm so happy, Ana!"

I smiled and continued my work of clearing tables. At six-thirty I took my bag headed with Malu to her place. Upon arrival, she took my hand and led me to his room, and showed me three short dresses, one black, the other royal blue and the last one pink.

I decided on a royal blue dress with a single strap on the right shoulder, silver strappy sandals and a clutch of the same color, I took a bath and tried to let the warm water relax me. I was so nervous I had no idea how to behave with Christian. It was so contradictory; one day told me he wanted to keep the formalities and then invited me to dinner. What was what he really wanted?

I closed the shower, dried off and grabbed a robe. When I left the bathroom I found Malu with all the accessories for the outfit and her makeup. I sat in front of the hairdresser and she began to do my hair.

"Nervous?"

"A little" I admitted.

"You don´t have to be, you're beautiful and you have a charming personality, you just need to be yourself Ana" I smiled gratefully. She was a good friend, really good one.

Once she finished with my hair, followed with makeup. I asked that my makeup was as light as possible just some compact, mascara, blush and lip gloss.

I put on my dress and sandals. When I was ready I looked in the full length mirror in her room and for the first time in my life I was satisfied with my appearance. The dress clung to my body and reached two fingers above the knee.

"You look great, Ana, I'm sure he is gonna drool all over you"

"Thanks for everything, Malu. I think it's time for you to leave before you anger Elizabeth"

"You're right" She walked over and hugged me. "Good luck. Here, I leave the keys so you can change after your date. Take care Ana"

Malu left and I looked at the clock, it was ten to eight. I took the keys and left the house. I closed the door and put the keys in the clutch.

As I walked I could feel the appreciative glances of some men. I felt a bit ridiculous, but decided to ignore it, fortunately Malu's house was not far from where I have to meet Christian and when I arrived he was already waiting.

"Good evening" I told Taylor upon arriving.

"Good evening, Miss Steele. You look beautiful" I gave him a smile and he opened the door. When I got in Christian was sitting at the opposite side of the car wearing an elegant black suit. His gray eyes twinkled at me.

"Good evening, Miss Steele. You look spectacular"

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. You look good too"

Although the word "good" was quite the understatement. He looked gorgeous and spectacular, a real gift to women; _to me_. Taylor drove us through the streets of Seattle, the city was aglow with lights and commercial activity. I knew I looked like a dork because I never left home unless it was to go to the cafeteria or the bar, nowhere else.

Taylor stoped at the entrance of a fancy restaurant and got out to open the door. I got out with his help and Christian came after me, told Taylor he would call when we were ready to leave, Taylor nodded and left. Christian took me by the waist and led me to the restaurant.

My body reacted to his touch and he seemed satisfied with this, and of course I immediately blushed. The restaurant was elegant, of course, and I internally thanked Malu for all she did for me. The waitress took us to a far away table; Christian pulled my chair for me to sit and then took a seat in front of me.

The waitress gave us the menus and Christian must have seen uncomfortable reaction to the unnameable food because he ordered for both. The girl returned a few minutes later and served the wine. I just didn´t know what to say, I was overwhelmed by the place, the price of the food, _his powerful presence._

A few seconds later he broke the silence "I Appreciate you agreed to come to dinner with me"

"You said you wouldn't take no for an answer"

He smiled. "You're right, but I'm glad I did. Worth it just to see how beautiful you look tonight"

"Thanks" I said, blushing and trying to find a topic of conversation but I realized I did not know what to talk about because I didn´t know him. _Just begin with the basics you moron!_ "How old are you?" I asked remembering he made this question to me before.

"Twenty seven" He said taking the glass to his lips

"Are you an only child?"

"Is this an interrogatory, Miss Steele?" I asked amused.

"No, but this are questions that you have already done to me, I guess it's only fair that I also know this things about you"

The waitress brought our food and after wishing us bon appetite she retired. Christian began to cut the chicken breast and I followed. After giving me an amused smile he answered.

"A good argument, Miss Steele. I'm not, I have a brother and a sister". He eats a little and then looked at me "what´s your brother name? How old is he?"

"Theodore is ten years. What about your brothers?" I ate some mashed potatoes while waiting for his response.

"My brothers are Elliot and Mia, he is thirty years old and she is nineteen"

"She's my age"

He nodded and I asked him about his work, I wanted to steer clear about family conversation. He told me about his company Grey Enterprise Holdings. I realized that he loved his work, he spoke excitedly about what they did and what they planned to do with the new technology they were developing. He tried to turn the conversation to me, but I gave him vague answers and changed the subject.

As we talked I noticed how he was relaxing and I with him. We even seemed two good friends talking about everything and anything, he laughed when I confessed that I hated coffee and seemed much younger. The only thing that ruined the moment for me was to hear him call me "Miss Steele".

After finishing dessert, Christian called Taylor and told him to come to pick us up. I felt a pang of disappointment, I didn´t want the night to end, nor to return to that house, _to that man._

As we walked back to the car he took me by the waist, this simple gesture became so possessive that I was delirious. Taylor was waiting and opened the door for us, letting us climb in the car.

Taylor drove while Christian began to talk. I had no idea what he was saying to me, as much as I didn´t want the night to end I was concerned about how I was going to go home, I could not let him take me to my house. Taylor pulled into our meeting place and Christian looked at me.

"Will you give us your home address? "

I looked at his gray eyes and reached for the door.

"I'll just walk from here, thank you"

I got out of the car ready to go, but Christian came out behind me, grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"You can't leave, Miss Steele. It's late and it's dangerous to be alone".

"It's just ten o'clock, I'll be fine. I've returned home much later". He raised an eyebrow as a sign of disapproval.

"What do you do out so late?"

I sighed. "Nothing. I'll be fine, really. You don´t have to take me".

He said nothing but didn't let it go neither, his gray eyes were fixed on me and I felt so small in that moment. I needed to go but didn´t want to leave him and it seemed he didn´t want to get away from me.

"Ana?"

We both turned at the same time and saw Jose standing a few feet from where we were. Relief flooded me, I would go with Jose, I smiled and turned to Christian.

"I won't be alone; José will accompany me to my house".

"But ..."

"I interrupted him."

"No need to worry." I approached him, thanks to these heels I was almost the same height as him and planted a small kiss on his cheek and smiled.

"Thank you very much for tonight, Mr. Grey. I'll see you tomorrow".

His gray eyes shone and he took a deep breath, for some reason at that moment I felt powerful. I walked to Jose and took his arm and walked towards Malu's.

While I was changing I listened to Jose in the living room.

"Isn't that the same guy who was in the cafeteria?"

"Yes". I Took my clothes and went to the bathroom. "We only went out for dinner".

"That man is interested in you, Ana"

"We're just friends". I yelled as I removed the dress, trying to ignore the excitement that he might actually be interested in me.

"How the hell do you run away from Elizabeth and Jack?"

"I gave them an excuse". I put on my pants, shirt and left. I sat by his side to put on my converse. "So you think I'm cleaning and helping with a move".

"Are you crazy? What happens if you get caught?"

"I'm here. Nothing will happen"

"He likes you, Ana. And you like him too, isn't it? If you didn't you wouldn't take this kind of risk".

I looked at Jose as he held my gaze intently, but decided not to answer. I admitted to myself that I liked him, but I just couldn't say it aloud. With acceptance came hope, but I had bigger problems at the moment, my romantic life was not a priority. Mine and Teddy's future is my main concerned. I washed my face, took my bag and we both left the house.

I arrived at the bar and handed the keys to Malu. She was eager to know what had happened, but I knew that was not the time. I said goodbye to Jose and followed the road to the house, at least I would sleep a little bit more that day.

Jack was lying on the couch when I got home. I gave him the two hundred dollars and he smiled at me pleased. He got up, walked over to me and began to stroke my hair and then kissed me on the cheek. I suppressed my urge to push him away and he smiled, bit my ear and went to the kitchen, totally carefree. I swallowed the bile that had accumulated in my throat, all I felt was disgust.

I went to my room and found Teddy lying down on the bed. He gave me a smile and continued to paint in the notebook. I went to the bathroom to change and when I entered the room Teddy had my new phone in hands.

"Where did you get this, Ana?"

"It is a gift, Teddy. Why are you checking my bag?" I asked, taking it away

"No, I wasn't checking the bag. It started ringing and just wanted to see what it was".

Oh God! Thank Heaven it hadn't rung in front of Jack. I told Teddy not to worry, he nodded again doubtful, but came back to his drawing. I checked the phone and found a text from Christian Grey.

_Christian Grey:_

_I hope you have arrived home safely. You left me worried._

I typed a quick response.

_Anastasia Steele:_

_I'm safe and sound at home, thank you for caring and for dinner._

A minute later I received his answer.

_Christian Grey:_

_It was a real pleasure. I'll See you tomorrow, Miss Steele. Good night._

_Anastasia Steele:_

_Good night, Mr. Grey._

I put the phone away and I lay down in the bed remembering how wonderful the night was. I sighed and could feel the silly grin on my face, I settled and gradually slowly sleep took over me.

* * *

The screams echoed loudly from the living room. I looked at the clock and it was 3:30 am. It was Elizabeth who was crying in pain as I heard things breaking. Shit, they were having another fight. I felt the side of my bed sink and saw Ted lying next to me.

"Where were you?"

"I can't sleep". He wrapped himself up to his neck with my blanket and hugged me. Oh, my beautiful boy! I got up to get my new phone with my earphones. I walked over to him and put them on his ears, I got a song from the list that Christian put in there there and pushed play. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and hugged him. Ted closed his eyes and a few minutes later he fall asleep.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the first time that Christian and I met; in those weeks it became custom for him to wait for me to go to the cafeteria, He would drank his usual cup of coffee, gave me the one hundred dollar tip and said goodbye. We spent most of the mornings and late nights talking trough texts. Once he called me when I was in the bar, but I told him I was out with some friends.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at me suspiciously, I was in a really good and often wandered the moon thinking Christian.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" said Christian.

I nodded and he smiled at me, took my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. He left the cafe while I tried to calm my heart. Donna passed me and gave me a friendly nudge while listening to Mila snort.

I left the cafe and headed to my house; When I got home, Jack was sitting on the couch, but this time looked different, as if he was waiting for me. He raised his face and his blue eyes pierced at me furious.

"Glad you came, Ana" He said very slowly "so you can tell where you got all this ..."

He showed me the roll of one hundred dollars bills that I had been hiding and the phone box, I swallowed hard as he looked at my face.

_What the hell am I going to do?!_

* * *

_**Thanks for your patience guys. Please leave a review.**_


End file.
